Question: Find all real values of $a$ for which the polynomial
\[x^4 + ax^3 - x^2 + ax + 1 = 0\]has at least one real root.
Explanation: Solving for $a,$ we find
\[a = \frac{-x^4 + x^2 - 1}{x^3 + x} = -\frac{x^4 - x^2 + 1}{x^3 + x} = -\frac{x^2 - 1 + \frac{1}{x^2}}{x + \frac{1}{x}}.\]Let $u = x + \frac{1}{x}.$  Then $u^2 = x^2 + 2 + \frac{1}{x^2},$ so
\[a = -\frac{u^2 - 3}{u}.\]If $x$ is positive, then by AM-GM, $u = x + \frac{1}{x} \ge 2.$  Also,
\[a + \frac{1}{2} = -\frac{2u^2 - u - 6}{u} = -\frac{(u - 2)(2u + 3)}{u} \le 0,\]so $a \le -\frac{1}{2}.$

Furthermore, if $2 \le u \le v,$ then
\begin{align*}
-\frac{v^2 - 3}{v} + \frac{u^2 - 3}{u} &= \frac{-uv^2 + 3u + u^2 v - 3v}{uv} \\
&= \frac{(u - v)(uv + 3)}{uv} \le 0,
\end{align*}which shows that $a = -\frac{u^2 - 3}{u} = -u + \frac{3}{u}$ is decreasing on $[2,\infty).$  As $u$ goes to $\infty,$ $-u + \frac{3}{u}$ goes to $-\infty.$  (Note that $u = x + \frac{1}{x}$ can take on any value that is greater than or equal to 2.)

Similarly, we can show that if $x$ is negative, then
\[a = \frac{-x^2 + x^2 - 1}{x^3 + x} \ge \frac{1}{2},\]and that $a$ can take on all values greater than or equal to $\frac{1}{2}.$

Hence, the possible values of $a$ are
\[a \in \boxed{\left( -\infty, -\frac{1}{2} \right] \cup \left[ \frac{1}{2}, \infty \right)}.\]